


The Calm Before

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Nate needs some time to adjust to his new life.





	The Calm Before

Garrett lay in the middle of the large bed, a pillow under his head and another under his back. Merrill held one of his legs and Isabela held the other. Nate was teasing him with his cock, pushing the head into him then pulling it out again. When he’d told Nate that he could torture him with his dick Garrett hadn’t expected to be taken at his word. Of course he hadn’t been the only one of them that Nate had been at constantly.

Of the five people he’d turned Nate was by far the horniest. Even Isabela hadn’t been consumed by a desire to always be fucking. Over the last few days when he wasn’t feeding he was having sex with one of them. Alyss was the only one of them he hadn’t been at. They had apparently known one another beforehand and he knew she preferred women.

He suspected Nate was having trouble with his appetites because of how tightly he had controlled his sex life before. Nate was the sort of person that liked to be on top. He was one of the most considerate partners Garrett had ever had but he needed to be leading. It was amazing how long he could last even before he was able to control the stiffness of his cock. Becoming a creature that thrived on sex was a huge change anyway but for someone that was picky about partners and what happened during those encounters the difference had to be difficult to get used to.

Right now they were trying to help him knot. Garrett didn’t want to chance the long flight to Orlais until his newest child could think of something besides sex and could stop himself from knotting anyone he had sex with. The wait was only a little difficult. He wanted to free the others as soon as possible but not at Nate’s expense. The long flight would not be pleasant for any of them but right now it would be agony on Nate. 

Finally Nate pushed all the way inside him. Garrett moaned in pleasure as his legs were lowered. Isabela rose up and scooted over a little. Nate leaned over and found her lips. One of Nate’s hands found her ass and the other tweaked a nipple. Merrill drew his attention by straddling him. A knock on the door drew all of their eyes over there however.

“I’ll go see what she wants,” Isabela said after a moment.

The largest room in the basement with a door had been made into a bedroom. Thankfully it was large enough to push two king sized beds together but that’s practically all there was in the room. The whole basement was theirs however and they each had a private space. Since Leandra could still freely walk down into the basement this was where most of the sex took place however. It still happened elsewhere and Garrett was pretty sure they’d all be caught at some point if they had to stay here for much longer.

Isabela slipped out of the room and Garrett’s attention was brought back to Merrill and Nate by a hand on his dick. He stiffened it and Merrill sunk down. Garrett groaned happily and let his arms flop out to his sides. Merrill braced her hands on his chest and grinned down at him. Nate’s hands ran up her sides as he began thrusting. When Merrill began rolling her hips Garrett lost track of everything but the tension coiling quickly inside him.

He didn’t bother holding off the first orgasm that rocketed through him. Nate moaned quietly and his rhythm stuttered for a moment. Merrill continued to roll her hips, Nate’s hands now cupping her breasts. For a few minutes his children used his body for their pleasure as much as he was using them for his. Getting Nate to knot was the goal but the journey didn’t have to be a hardship. Garrett hoped Isabela returned soon so he could put his mouth to use.

Garrett was closing in on a second orgasm and he let his knot swell when it hit. Merrill moaned and ground down on him before rolling her hips quickly. She gasped then groaned as her peak shuddered through her. Nate moaned uncharacteristically loud and Garrett felt his knot expand. He felt it slide across his prostate several times. That coupled with his own sensitive knot that Merrill kept moving on, it pushed him from feeling great to feeling a little too much.

“Maker stop!” he hollered. “Please stop!”

“Oh my,” Merrill said as she settled on him. “Did Nate finally knot?”

Garrett merely nodded as he panted, his whole body quivering from over stimulation.

“I have to stop that?” Nate said in between deep breaths. “Andraste’s ass. It feels too good.”

“Should feel it from my end,” Garrett slurred.

“Garrett knotted too,” Merrill said looking over her shoulder at Nate.

He leaned over a little and gave her a rather chaste kiss on the lips. Garrett groaned as Nate shifted inside him.

“No thanks,” said Nate flatly. “That is not something I would enjoy. How will I know if my knot will swell?”

“It’s pretty random to start with,” Garrett said after a moment. “It’ll get to where the knot will swell every time you orgasm. That’s why it’s so important you learn to stave it off.”

“Do you like oral sex?” Merrill asked.

“It’s not my favorite thing to do,” Nate replied.

“I’d do a lot of sucking when you feed,” Garrett said seriously. “Save the fucking for us.”

Nate grimaced but nodded. HIs cock moved out much as his knot would allow. Garrett sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around Merrill. “Can I move?” he asked a little sheepishly. “I can’t believe I’m having so much trouble controlling myself.”

“I should be fine as long as Merrill doesn’t move,” Garrett said smiling.

“I’m surprised you said anything to start with,” Merrill murmured sleepily. “He usually doesn’t.”

Merrill carefully lowered her upper body down onto his chest and rested her chin on her crossed arms. She was almost a perfect fit. The top of her head was against his chin. He ran his hands up and down her back, rested them on her ass for a moment then back up to tangle in her hair. Nate’s hands ran up and down his thighs as he began thrusting as much as he could.

“We should put Anders between us,” Garrett said grinning. “He’d love being here where I am.”

“He would,” Nate said chuckling.

Merrill drifted off to sleep as Nate was doing his best to make Garrett orgasm again. The bedroom door made him pause as Isabela, Celeste and Alyss crawled across the bed to them. Isabela and Alyss immediately lay closely and proceeded to play. Celeste settled on her knees on his other side. Even though she was extremely displeased with Garrett Celeste had been happy enough to play with Nate every chance she got.

“What did Mother want?” Garrett asked.

“To snoop,” Isabela said. “I guess we’re noisy.”

“After we free the others really need to find a better place to live,” Garrett sighed.

“This works for now,” Celeste said. “We can get a straight flight to Orlais.” She swatted Nate’s rear and continued. “This one can’t handle it right now though.”

“So we wait a little longer,” Garrett said.

“How long is the flight?” Nate asked. He tried to pull out but the knot was still too big. “How long am I going to be stuck?”

“Finally knotted?” Celeste said curiously.

“Yes.” Garrett said with a smirk. “Right after I knotted Merrill. Shouldn’t be too much longer though.”

“The flight directly to Orlais schedules for five hours,” Celeste said evenly. “It may be better to layover in Cumberland a while though. I’m sure we could control ourselves for that long but Maker it would be difficult not to fuck everyone in the airport after we touch down. Especially with six of us.”

“Layover please,” Nate said with a shudder. “I can barely handle twenty minutes.”

“It gets better,” Celeste said sympathetically. “Isabela and I completely wore out Garrett several times. Speaking of, did you feed before you started this knotting trial?”

“Yes Mother,” Garrett said primly. “The four of us fed very well before we started playing.”

Celeste smacked his thigh and Garrett chuckled. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Merrill’s hair. Nate tried to pull out again and made a frustrated noise when the knot stopped him. Garrett felt the bed dip and opened his eyes long enough to see that Celeste had moved behind him. Her hands ran up and down his torso and her lips had found his neck. Satisfied that his youngest wouldn’t be left wanting when he could finally free himself Garrett let his eyes close once more.

Next to him were the wet sounds of Alyss and Isabela playing together. There was only one thing that could possibly make his current life better. Soon those first four would be free. He wanted to be between his siblings as much as he wanted Anders to drive him into the bed. Ten succubi and incubi were probably too many for Denerim but that was something that could be dealt with when Stefan was out of the picture.

Nate woke him out of a light doze when he pulled free. He felt fingers on the base of his cock and softened it as much as he could. Celeste pulled him free of Merrill and she started awake. They settled on their sides in a more comfortable position. Merrill was asleep right away but Garrett listened for a little while. Isabela and Alyss were still going at it, now in front of him. Behind him the rhythmic slap of flesh coming together started up. The pleasant sounds of sex followed him into sleep.


End file.
